


Say Something

by darkershadeoflove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Angst, Cas is a blushing mess, Cas likes it rough, Complete, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt Dean, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Riding, Wing Kink, plot?, power out, revealing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadeoflove/pseuds/darkershadeoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't talk about his feelings. That's something chicks did at sleepovers or over a salad lunch or whatever. But what if someone were to make a confession he had always wanted to hear? Could he maybe do the same?</p><p>"Dean, I have something to tell you." Cas' eyes seemed to have shown a quick flash of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy my story.
> 
> I'd like to thank my best friend who read proof read this and encouraged me to publish it :D
> 
> p.s. no, the title is not associated with the song. I just called it that because really if Dean would just say what he is feeling, he wouldn't have so much conflict in his life. I can change the title if you guys guys want me to, but of course please tell me what you think. Please don't just say it sucks, help me out by calling out some faults and/or telling me what you liked. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Dean was not one to share his feelings. That was something chicks did at sleepovers or during lunch or whatever. But he sure as hell did show his feelings. Pissed off and hungry were everyone's favorites. But there was always one thing he never let show. He knew something wasn't right each time those ocean blue eyes looked at him. He felt unworthy of such beautiful orbs looking at him. He felt like nothing before him.

When they met, he felt naked. Call him cheesy, but he felt those eyes undress him. He had nothing to be ashamed of, pfft, he knows he looks good with or without clothes on, but those eyes, they pierced through him. He felt his gaze look passed his mistakes, his insecurities, pain, everything. The walls he built around himself were cracking. He felt as if he were an open book, easy to read. Something he wasn't ever. Honestly, he has never felt so naked. He read his mind and touched his soul, he rebuilt him, he saved him. He had ignored Cas these past few months, when he would come, he wouldn't talk as much to him, he avoided being alone with him as much as possible, he tried to not even look at him. He tried really hard to forget his feelings for Cas, he knew they were hopeless. There was nothing Dean had that Cas wanted. Besides, Dean was a guy and Cas was a guy- well he had a penis, so ugh this is confusing! Anyways, Cas could find himself a beautiful woman or angel someone-something who he could see eye to eye with.

Dean took a long sip of his cup of joe. He was currently at a diner in Washington, Sammy caught word of a few random deaths near the area so they came to snoop around. So far it was looking just like random deaths, but he knew Sammy would find something.

His phone went off and he answered without looking at the caller id.

"Yeah?"

"Dean, were are you?" Sam barked. Dean knew he was just worried.

"M'fine Sammy, did you find anything on the deaths?"

"If you were here, you could have heard it yourself from Cas. He said he might know whats going on here, but he needs more info and mojoed away."

Deans stomach fluttered a bit and felt a bit disappointed upon hearing he missed Cas' unexpected visit. ' _Oh great, I'm a chick pittying herself'_ he thought, and rolled his eyes at himself.

"Why exactly is he helping us again? I seriously doubt this concerns him."

"Don't know, don't complain either, we need all the help we can get. Come back and we can talk more about this, I found some things that can help us figure out what we are up against."

Dean pulled up to the hotel parking lot and walked into the hotel room. He found Sam with his nose stuffed into his laptop, not noticing his presence.

"Did you find it yet?" He asked getting his brothers attention.

"I'm on to something, but I'm not sure."

Dean sat on the edge of bed. "Any idea what those people had in common?"

Sam shook his head, "Not much, just that all five victims were under antidepressants, antisocial, and they all went to the same therapist,"

"Emo killer huh? Well I say let's go pay a visit to little miss-doctor-feel."

A few hours later, Dean returned to the hotel room. Sam wasn't convinced that Dr.Hoover was telling them everything, so he decided to stay and snoop around some more. Dean wanted to stay with him, but Sam said he wouldn't be of much help when he was just managing to keep his eyes open.

Dean loosened his tie and exhaled softly. He walked over to his bed and laid down. He could feel the need for sleep creeping on him. He removed his loafers with his feet and lazily got up to remove the rest if the clothing except for his black briefs. He debated rather or not he should shower and decided not too. He stretched feeling some bones pop and gave a satisfied groan. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw the hand print. He walked to mirror and started at it. He touched it softly, fingers ghosting over it.

'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'

He remembered the way Cas looked at him with serenity for the first time.

'You don't think you deserve to be saved?'

He remembered the way his heart fluttered when Cas gave him that innocent look, the sound of his voice, everything.

Dean would never say this out loud, people knew it, but he never said it, Cas changed him. He believed now, he had faith, he had hope, Cas dragged him out of hell, but he did more than that, he did more than save him. He fixed him. Since then, Cas has done everything Dean has asked of him. He felt guilty each time, he knew he couldn't repay him, he rebelled for him, he killed his brothers for him, most importantly he trusted Dean.

But that wasn't enough. He knew it was selfish. He didn't care, he wanted Cas. He wanted all of him. He is willing to give himself to Cas. But each time he thought that, he immediately shot down the thought. Castiel was an Angel of the Lord. He would never think twice of being with something as low as a human. A crappy human like himself. He wasn't anything more than a cheap, ally fuck. People only wanted him for his body he was just another pretty face with daddy issues. Cas should be with someone of his ranking. He and Cas could never be.

Dean looked away from the mirror and crawled into bed.

'You worthless swine. Do you really think you're worth anything? Do you think anyone will come and save you? You're nothing Dean, come back home. This is where you blend in, with your own kin'

Dean was chained to what seemed to go on forever. Chains were everywhere, he felt the fire down below, his lungs where full of smoke. There was just a setting and a voice. Yet he was in pain. He could feel every tissue of his being ripping, every vein bursting, his flesh tearing, every bone breaking, his blood dripping. He felt it all.

'Come now Dean, scream for me like you used to. Let all of Hell hear your screams!'

He tried not to give that son of a bitch the satisfaction of hearing his screams, but naturally it was futile. He screamed until he could feel thick iron tasting fluid slipping down his throat and out. He heard that bastard laugh.

'Welcome home Dean Winchester.'

Dean snapped his eyes open and sat up. He was breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding hard against his rib cage. He whipped his face with one hand, he had been sweating. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. The cold water burned against his hot skin, but it helped him calm down some. He shut off the faucet and put his hands on each side of the sink. He looked up to the mirror and saw his reflection. He looked like shit. He felt like shit. He looked down and let go of the sink and went back to the room. He checked his phone it blinked 3:10 pm he slept just barely an hour. His phone also said he had a new voice mail.

He listened. "Dean I got some new info on the case, remember Dr.Hoover it turns out all three victims went to see her just an hour before they died. I'm at the library right now, doing research on meds she was giving them. The antidepressants she was distributing to them, are not only too strong, but in their med jar there were other pill's in there that covered most of the jar. She has been giving them something else. I took one of their jars and I'm going to get them tested."

Dean shut his phone. He was sleepy, but he didn't want to sleep. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't shower, he did so just an hour ago. His stomach growled. Food it is.

He found a diner not too far from the hotel and ordered a bacon cheeseburger. As he ate the last of his burger his phone went off and he reached for it.

"Hello?" He answered as he swallowed his food with a drink of coke.

"Hello Dean, where are you?"

Dean started choking. He just managed to calm himself, people were staring at him, he told himself he wasn't red in the face because of the unwanted attention or the angel at the other end of the line.

"Dean are you okay? Tell me where you are so I can help you!" Demanded Cas. Dean heard the panic in his voice.

"I'm fine Cas. Just eating." He replied lamely. ' _Way to go Dean, real smooth_ ' he mentally scolded himself.

"If you say so. Dean were are you?" Cas asked for a third time.  
"Um... At the Boys Burgers diner at First st and Lexington. Hey Cas, I don't think it would be okay for you to mojo here like that, people might say somethi-"

"Hello Dean" Cas was sitting in front of him. Dean shut his phone and stared at the angel. He was wearing his usual get up, his hair was perfectly messy as usual it was cute. ' _Cute? Really Dean, damn you're being a damn girl. Out of all the words you could have thought, it had to be "cute"?!_ '

"Dean are you sure you're okay?" Cas asked cocking his head to the side, locking eyes with Dean. His eyes bright and brilliant, looking at him confusion written all over them. ' _God dammit Dean, you're going all poetic on yourself, if he didn't suspect something before, now he might! Get a grip!_ '

"Yeah Cas, I'm great. So what's up?" He answered a bit late slightly pink. He hoped Cas wouldn't notice anything else. Cas looked at him for a while longer, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Dean was used to Cas' little staring contests, but he'll be damned again, if those were butterflies in his stomach.  
Cas looked away first and nodded. Dean was still looking at him. No, looking wasn't the right word, he was observing him. He tried to take in every detail of his angel. Cas turned back at him and caught him staring. This time Dean quickly looked away and instantly felt blood rush to his face. ' _Dammit Dean!_ ' He cursed himself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cas looking at him. ' _What the hell Dean? You're acting like some chick, come on look at him!_ ' He turned his head and meet the intense ocean blue eyes with his own stare. It felt like hours of staring when it was only seconds.

"Whoa, get a room you two!" Both turned took look at the source of sound only to find Sam smirking at them. Dean looked back at Cas only to find him starting at him blushing. 'Holy shit! That's fucking adorable! Okay seriously dude, get a grip.' Cas looked away. Dean turned to Sam and glared at him. "So what did you find out Samantha?" Sam took a seat next to him and pulled out a file.

"Remember when I told about the other pills? Well these are the results." He handed the file to Dean. He opened it and scanned through the papers. Dean almost laughed, but managed not to. "Sammy, you're telling me those pills contained ecstasy and roophies?" He cracked a smile. Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, the pills were exactly the same as the others. There is hardly anyway to identify them."

"Die hard." Dean said chuckling. Sam rolled his eyes and Cas looked confused and opened his mouth but closed it because Sam said don't ask.

All three of them got in the impala. Dean loved to drive, no shit, but when your little crush was in the back seat he got jumpy. Not to mention when you can feel his stare, or when he looks in the view back mirror make eye contact with him. He tried his best not to look back. The short drive was awkward. Dean didn't notice but Sam was fully aware of the whole thing. When he wasn't staring Cas was, when Cas wasn't Dean was. Sam looked away smirking. ' _Holy crap! Dean has a crush on Cas! I knew it! I gotta tell Bobby. He owes me 50 bucks_.' He reached into his pocket and texted Bobby the news. ' _Pie isnt the only thing Dean craves for_.' and shut his phone, and stuffed it back in his pocket. He looked back at them both and looked away again. Cas was blushing and Dean had a bitch face going on. ' _Jesus Christ, these two are no better than obvious middle school crushes_.' Thought Sam to himself.

They reached the hotel and stepped inside their hotel room. Sam went to the little table where his laptop was. Dean sat on his bed on the edge and Cas was awkwardly standing next to Dean. Sam looked up and saw how the two looked at each other when the other wasn't looking. ' _For Gods sake, are they kidding me?_ ' Sam shook his head, looks like these two don't see it. Sam got up from his seat getting the love birds attention. "I forgot something at the lab, I'll be right back." Dean peeled his eyes open, looking at Sam in distress. Sam smirked as he walked out.

The click of the door rebounded through out the room. The tires of a '67 Chive Impala screeched announcing its hurried departure.

Dean felt his heart beat faster. He felt Cas' stare burn holes through his back.

"Dean," Cas said in his deep soothing voice. Dean wondered how his moans would sound, how his cries of pleasure would vibrate through his ears-' ** _What the fuck man! Chill out_**!' He turned to face Cas, starting from Cas' feet slowly up towards his face. They locked eyes once again. He could feel himself falling even more for the fallen angle. Sinking in deeper with no desire to get up. But every time he looked into those pools of blue eyes, had negative thoughts of how undeserving he was, how Cas could find someone else...he looked away and cleared his throat "I think we're done for now Cas, so-"

"You have been avoiding me Dean. Why? Have I done something to displease you?" Cas asked cocking his head, his tone solemn, almost hurt. "No!" Dean answered too quickly, turning around to look at Cas. He almost jumped at how close Cas had gotten, he almost got a face full of Cas' crotch. He backed up a bit landing on his elbows looking up at Cas. The angel walked even closer, his eyes like those of a predator closing in on his prey. Dean swallowed a lump he had in his throat, Cas was looming over him looking down at him. Dean licked his lips and looked up at Cas, locking eyes with him.

Castiel cautiously sat next to Dean. More like brushed his hips next to Deans. A simple action had dean almost bucking his hips. Castiel didn't break the eye contact. "No Dean, don't lie. You started acting different a few months ago, I thought it was one of times when you need your space so I did not intervene. But as the days past, you still acted different." Cas put a hand on either side of Deans body, trapping him from moving away and moving closer to Dean. He began speaking again in a husky voice, "Every time I get near you, you move away or make an excuse to move. When I speak to you, you choose to rarely respond or acknowledge my presence. When I try to heal you, you resist..." Cas was mere inches away from Deans face. Deans heart beat sped up, he could hear it in his ears. "When I look at you, you ignore me," he paused to tilt his head right next to Dean's ear, his lips slightly brushing against the shell of his ear. "but when I'm not looking, you are. I know because I can feel it. When I move away, you move a bit closer. Why is that?" He slowly exhaled warm breath into Dean's ear. Dean bit back a groan that was threatening to escape his throat. He shut his eyes and opened them again this couldn't be happening, not in his experience. "Cas..." He started. "Cas,... I don't know what you're talking about..." He was lying through his teeth and Cas knew. Castiel let some of his weight press on to Deans chest. "I guess you saying my name while you shower is a normal thing to do, do all humans do that?" Dean blushed at the truth being thrown at his face. Maybe he had dirty thoughts of Cas while he showered, maybe he got off thinking about how prefect Cas is, maybe he liked the idea of hearing Cas scream as he thrust in and out of him. He didn't say anything. He was ready for rejection, for denial, for Cas to leave and never come back, he was ready for whatever speech Cas was going to throw at him explaining how Dean and he could never be together. Cas moved his head from Deans ear and locked eyes with him. Dean noticed how Cas' eyes were more blue than he had ever seen them to be. He saw the lust and confusion Cas was feelin-lust? No, that can't be right, he must be seeing things. He doesn't know for how long they looked into each others eyes, it could had been hours, seconds, he didn't care.

Deans gaze shifted from Cas' eyes to his pink lips. So did Cas' gaze.

"Dean, I have something I have to tell you." Cas' eyes seemed to have shown a quick flash of fear. But it was gone as soon as it happened. "Dean, the day I pulled you out of the pit, I knew, the man I held tight, the man I saved, I felt something for you. I thought it was the feeling of touching a human in my angel from, but each time I saw you, each time you looked at me, I knew it wasn't that." Cas was blushing now. "Each day I wondered why I would feel these knots in my stomach when I was near you. I thought I was getting ill, so I consulted Gabriel. I told him what I felt and he told me those knots are called "butterflies" and i should study you. So I did. That's when you started to avoid me. I thought I did something wrong, I thought it was wrong." Cas voice turned a little softer. "I-i felt this, awful, terrible feeling when you did that. Each time I went back to heaven nobody wanted anything to do with me, I lashed out on who ever came near me. That is until Gabriel came to me and asked me..." Cas licked his lips and looked down, as if hiding his face. Dean looked at Cas with fear, Cas has never shown so much emotion or talked that much all at once. He felt a warm feeling in his gut, but he kept telling himself to stop because nothing will happen, that Cas is going to reject him and he'll leave and not come back. Cas looked up again, "He asked me what would I do if you were in danger. I said I would save you. He asked me what would I do if you break, I told him I would fix you. Then he asked me, if I...." Cas was showing fear now,- no not fear, something stronger than fear, rejection? Dean looked at him confused, why would an angel feel rejection or anything at all for that matter? Cas lips trembled a bit, "he asked me if I would take you away for myself, and give you everything and anything you wished... and I said.....I would." Cas' eyes were the bluest blue Dean had ever seen. His eyes were the most expressive thing about Cas. He was new to whatever he was feeling. Of course he was scared, he was confused.

Dean hadn't said a thing. Not since Cas had started talking, Cas gave Dean a look that pleaded for some sort of response, a nod, a smile, anything. But he gave nothing.

Cas' face remained pleading, when he saw Dean wasn't talking he added more. "Dean, tell me what's wrong. I know something is wrong here, I feel it, and I bet you can feel it too. Dean please help me." He whispered the last sentence.

Dean didn't know what to say, what could he say! ' _Oh um yeah Cas you have the hots for me so let's fuck_ ' pfft, no. Dean tried moving out of the position they were in, but Cas just added more of his weight on him preventing him from moving away. "Dean, please say something!" Begged the blue eyed angel looking down as if he were ashamed he didn't have the answer to this situation. Dean held back a gasp that wanted to escape him, he settled for rolling his eyes back. He had to speak.

"Cas what your feeling"- ' _Damn this is girly_ ' "what I mean is-" he got cut off by a finger held to up to his lips. "Dean, tell me your side. Tell me what you're feeling. I have to know." Dean looked into his eyes and nodded. Cas removed his finger and Dean looked away from Cas. He couldn't do this, he was never one for talking about his feelings, he was going to tell Cas to leave but he felt Castiels hand on his chin, bringing his head up to make eye contact with him.

Or maybe he could do it for Cas...

"I know its not okay for me to avoid you then try to get your attention, I don't know why I do that. But, god dammit Cas, I- I'm not good with this, this -he made hand gestures implying their currant situation- I can't tell you. I'm trying Cas, I really am, but I just can't." Dean looked away, he felt like he was rejecting Cas, when it was supposed to be vice versa. God dammit, why the fuck it is so hard for him to just tell Cas?! Why can't he do it? People do it all the time, why can't he? This is why Cas can do better, this is why he isn't good enough for Cas. Cas can-

"Dean, please tell me. I need to know. Please just answer me. Dean please, I trusted you with my thoughts, please, enlighten me with yours."

Dean lightly pushed Cas off him and he stood up, he paced back and forth from his bed to Sam's. He rubbed his face with one hand and took a breath of air. He stopped and looked down at Cas sitting on the bed.

"Listen, this is all a misunderstanding. You think you feel different for me than you do for others, but what can I say I'm lovable." He smirked. "This isn't going to escalate to anything so why don't you haul ass back home?" Dean finished with a smile.

Castiel was looking down at his feet, his hands on either side of his body. Dean was feeling himself break, he wasted the only chance he had to be with Cas, and-

"No. You might be able to push away others, but not me. I'm not like the rest, **I**  won't let you." Snapped Cas as he stood up, his eyes sharp and angry. "I know I'm not confused, I might have never felt a thing in all my centuries of living, but I am certain of this. Now Dean Winchester tell me the truth! Don't run from this, you can't run from me, Dean-"

"Because I'm not good enough!!!" Shouted Dean, his face had a look of pure disgust. "Because every damn time I look at you I see greatness. Because when you look at me I feel like nothing! Because I am unworthy of your very presence! Because I'm broken! Why are you even here? You can go off and get anything you want, you could be with some hot chick right now instead of wasting your time with some self loathing bastard, who could give a rats ass about anything! Because I'm not good enough for you, because I am nothing compared to you. Because I want you! Because I need you!" Dean shouted, he was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling, his hands clenched and relaxed. He closed his eyes for a few moments. If he felt naked before, he was wrong, this was a whole new level of exposition. He let Cas in, something no one gets to do, he shared his thoughts and feelings with him, Cas unknowingly broke his walls down. Son of a bitch, was he cheesy today. He opened his eyes, hoping to find Cas gone but no. Cas was looking at him. Not with disgust as he was fully expecting. Cas walked towards Dean, and stop exactly one foot away from him. Dean wanted to push him away, he wanted to make him leave, he wanted to disappear. But instead he found himself moving closer to Cas.

There was tension in the air, Dean wanted to walk away from this, he didn't want to deal with this, but Cas, he was drawing him in. His deep blue sea eyes, his gaze firm but soft. Dean couldn't take it anymore. Dean leaned in closer and placed his lips on Castiels. He closed his eyes feeling the softness of the angels lips. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against the angels. "I'm sorry Cas." He said in a small voice, and backed away. Castiel looked at Dean with wide eyes, surprise written on his face and smiled. A toothy happy smile.

Dean wondered what punch line he missed, Cas seemed enlightened. He didn't wonder for long, because Cas latched on to Dean attacking him with his lips. Dean tried pushing Cas off but each time he tried Cas pulled harder on him. ' _Aw fuck it_ ' thought Dean. He grabbed Cas' face and pulled him in deeper into the kiss, Dean invaded the others mouth with his tongue, coaxing the others tongue to play. He heard Castiel moan and oblige. He felt the angels hands tangle in his hair, he groaned in response.

They managed to get to the bed, Cas laid on his back and Dean on top of him. They broke the kiss to get some air in their lungs, they almost forgot they needed to breathe. Cas breathed heavily against Deans neck, inhaling the humans scent.

"Dean... I need I need" He whined out of breath.

"I know baby, me too," he relied trying to calm his breathing. He straddled on to Castiels lap and told him to sit up. He hurriedly started undoing the angles tie and white dress shirt, he wanted nothing more than to rip off the damn thing, but he just barely managed to control that urge. 'Damn buttons'

He quickly peeled off the trench coat and discarded the other unnecessary clothing. He slammed Cas down and quickly latched on to a nipple and started massaging the other with his thumb. Cas moaned nicely, better than Dean could have ever imagined. He lightly bit and suckled, causing Cas to moan louder. Dean smirked and stopped his actions, "If you think this is good," he brought up face to Cas' ear and said "you ain't see nothin' yet baby, I'm gonna have you screaming my name all night." He launched on to Castiels neck and sucked, swirling his tongue and appealing pressure. 'Yep, thats gonna leave a nice little bruise' thought Dean. The angel groaned and lolled his head to the side to give Dean more room to work with. Dean dragged his lips to Castiels adams apple and sucked lightly there, god he wanted to do that for a while now, his hands moved down to Cas' nipples and played with them. He detached himself from the now reddening neck and captured the angels lips with his own. He slid his tongue in when Cas gasped and began tasting his angels taste. He dragged his hands down moving to Castiels pants, stroking around the outline of the bulge.

Cas was mewling into Dean's mouth, he bucked his hips at the pressure being applied to his southern regions. Dean smirked into their wet slippery kiss, and undid the trouser button and zipped down. His felt the light abs of the angel and fingered the elastic of the briefs, he slid his hand in and slowly felt his way to the hardened member. He wanted to take things slow for Cas, to not scare him off. God no, he'd make this enjoyable for Cas.

The blued eyed angel broke the heated kiss. His face was flushed and his lips swollen pink.

He shakily breathed out and spoke. "Dean take off your shirt."  
Dean was more than happy to do so. He removed his hands from the angels body and smirked at him. "Take it off for me." Castiel quickly threw his hands on the hem of Dean's shirt and nearly ripped the damn thing off. Castiel stared at the righteous mans bare chest eyes full of hunger.

"Touch me Cas." Breathed out Dean, his voice husky. Cas copied Dean's previous actions. Dean groaned and bucked his hips against Cas'. Cas sucked and lightly bit, using his other hand to massage the other. Dean couldn't take it, he pulled Cas off his chest and laid him down and ripped off his pants and pulled down his briefs. The angels erection sprang up, bouncing as it did, Deans mouth watered at the sight. He looked up at Cas, his eyes lustful, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen and parted sucking in air. Christ, the angel was a hot mess. A sexy hot mess. Dean slowly stroked Castiel length, he brushed his thumb over the head, smearing pre-come with each stroke. Cas moaned bucking his hips, Dean placed a hand on his hip and massaged his hip with his thumb. Cas arced his back, moaning at the sensation.

"Just you wait baby, you'll be seeing stars." Dean leaned over Cas and kissed sucked on his hip bone and kisses his way down, his mouth just above the throbbing organ. He was teasing Cas. He didn't mean to, but what could he say, he is Dean Winchester after all. He smirked when he heard Cas whine. "Dean, please" he begged "please I want-" Dean alined his head with the head of Castiels cock, he almost swore he could hear Castiels mind screaming in anticipation. Dean licked his lips, he stuck out his pink wet muscle and with the tip of his tongue, he liked off a bead of pre-come and licked around the head.

The angel moaned, his hands gripping onto the sheets beneath them. "Nng, ahh Dean, this feels, nnngg-Ahhh!! Fuck!!" He cursed as Dean engulfed the head, sucking lightly, sliding his tongue over the slit. He inched lower, dragging his tongue lazily on the underside of Cas' cock. He brought his head up again, and down again, bobbing his head. He looked up to see Castiel watching him through half lidded eyes, face in one of pure pleasure, his mouth open, lewd sounds coming out of his mouth, cheeks still flushed. Dean did this, he made Cas feel good, he made Cas moan out like a mad man, he was the source of Cas' current state. Dean, in all his sexual experiences, had never not once gotten pleasure from giving pleasure. Of course only Cas could do this to him. Only he can unknowingly make Dean do things. Pfft, he'd do it all and more. Cas was his angel, his friend, his. 'Mine' he thought. 'I like the sound of that'.

Dean could feel Castiels orgasm approaching. He locked eyes with him and in one swift movement, he took Castiel whole. "Oh oh ahhhh!" He heard Cas cry. And he swallowed around Cas cock. "Oh my, oh fuck fuck fuck Dean!!"

Dean sucked his way up, giving a satisfying popping sound. Castiel groaned at the loss of Deans mouth on him. "Just wait baby, I'll make you feel even better in a bit." He purred, kissing the head of Cas' cock one last time before he pulled off the remainder of the briefs and tossed them to the floor. He sat up and took out of his pocket a small tube of lube -no need in asking why it was in his pocket- and placed it on the bed. He removed his pants and black briefs tossing them away. He felt Cas stare at his erection, and made a little moaning sound when Cas licked his lips, desire displayed clearly in his eyes. 'Maybe next time he thought' with a cocky smirk. He snapped open the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand. He looked at Cas, and started stroking his length as he put one finger into Cas.

Dean knew the angel felt awkward because he flinched. "Bare with me baby, were taking this nice and slow." He said, voice smooth. He added another finger, that's when Cas tried pulling away, Dean added more lube and slowly thrust his fingers in and out. Once he had a rhythm he started scissoring his fingers inside Cas.

Castiels loud moan went right to Deans swollen member, 'Fuck, he's perfect'

Dean was going to insert a third finger when Cas spoke up in between moans. "Dean, I-I can't, oh fu- please Dean, Fuck me!"

Dean didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed both of Castiel legs, and spread them wider, bending them so that they touched Cas' stomach. He alined himself with Cas' entrance. This was it, he will finally get what he wanted, all his desires were going to come true. Honestly, before he met Cas he was never fully satisfied with all the people he slept with, there was something always missing. Ever since he meet him thought, everything changed, each time he fucked someone, it never felt right because it wasn't him. He wanted so badly to do it, he hasn't wanted anything more than this, but he felt like he couldn't. He couldn't stain this beautiful angel, he wasn't worth of this, he shouldn't be doing this. He felt like a virgin, he was backing out of this. He knew he took too long when he heard a small voice.

"Dean.. Please, hurry.. I feel like I'm on fire, please do it. I want this. I want you. Take me." And he nudged Deans cock with his rear. Dean moaned and looked down to make eye contact with Cas. The look in his eyes, it wasn't just full of lust, it was something more. Something Dean has been deprived of most of his life. Love. Castiel gave him everything, he has done everything for him, he has done so much for him. Dean could have almost cried, but no, that's something extremely gay dudes did. Instead his placed his signature smirk in place and said in a husky, heavy voice. "Get ready baby, you'll be screaming my name and seeing stars."

He thrust in Cas, filling him inch by inch, he heard the animalistic moans coming out of Cas. He stopped four inches in, he knew he should have used more fingers. Cas moaned out "Don't you fucking dare stop now, fuck me Dean Winchester. You fuck me hard and good now." 'Who knew his little virgin angel would be this wild in bed.' That's all Dean needed to hear. He thrust in, filling the angel completely. Castiel screamed at the feeling of being stretched and of Dean being inside him. Dean moaned at the tightness of being inside his lover.

Cas wiggled his hips impatiently "Come on Dean! Fuck me!" Dean grabbed tight on to Cas' legs and began thrusting into him, pulling out almost all the way, but slamming back in hard. Cas screamed feeling like he was on cloud nine. "Do you like this baby, being filled? Feeling me inside you? 'Cause I like hearing your screams."

"Oh my, oh oh oohhhhh Dean, UUHHHH!" Screamed Cas. 'Looks like someone gets off of dirty talk' Dean took note of that.

Dean let go of Castiels legs and reached over to his shoulders and flipped him sideways, so one of his legs was under Dean, and the other on his shoulder. Dean brought a hand and stroked his angels member syncing with his thrusts.

"Do you like this baby?" Moaned out Dean, he watched Cas' expression, his mouth open, making those delicious screams pouring out, his eyes shut tight, clearly lost in pleasure. Deans talking was only making Cas hornier if possible. Dean slowed his thrusts, almost fully stopping. Cas snapped his eyes open, and turned to Dean. "Dean...." He groaned lust dripping off his voice. He tried thrusting into Deans cock but it was useless. Dean smirked at Cas, frustrating him. "Yes my angel?" He said cheekily. Cas let out a shaky breath, "Move, please, I need this, oh my please, Dean please i- I- don't stop now. Dean!" Cas begged, making whining noises.

Dean stopped stroking Cas, and just only lightly ran a single finger up and down the shaft. Cas shuddered, his eyes rolling the back of his head, oh yes, this is going to get one hell of a lot better.

Dean crawled on top of Cas and brushed his lips against Castiels but only to tease him. Cas whined, "Dean please, I can't think straight, this, this is exceeds everything I've done, please, there's a burning inside me, unnggg Dean, please." He begged voice low, lips brushing against Deans. Dean sat on the space between Cas legs and pulled Cas into sitting position. Cas looked more confused than disappointed, which made Dean like his lips. He swooned his legs under Castiels, "Trust me baby, lift yourself up a bit." Cas cocked his head to the side, but did as he was told, he was on all fours backwards. Dean slid under him, and put a hand on Cas' hip and told him to sit again so now his legs were over Deans and on his knees.

Both groaned as their cocks rubbed against each other, Dean resisted the urge to reach down and fist them together. "Oh God, baby" mewled Dean as he put a hand on either side of Castiels hips, lifting him. Cas finally got the hint and sent a hand down to Deans rock hard member aligning it to his entrance. He took a in a short breath and lowered himself. He moaned at the feeling of being full once again, he lowered himself all the way. Dean hissed as his cock was in his angel, any time this will happen, it will always feel amazing because, he loves him. He loves Castiel. It felt good to be able to finally admit it to himself, to accept it.

Cas started off slowly, but with Deans hands guiding him, he got it, he started a rhythm. Dean was moaning like would come at any moment, but he fought off the urge, not yet. Fuck no not yet.

Holy fuck what a view. He thought he knew beauty before, but that was all wrong. This, this was beauty, his angel fucking himself with his cock, screaming with ecstasy, face beyond any sex face he had seen. It was a miracle he didn't come just yet. "Ah ah Dean, oh i , mmm.. I want to feel this when ever I want, oh my gnn oh oh Ahhh!" Screamed Cas as something white and blinding appeared behind his back. Dean shield his eyes, and peeked through his fingers to see true fucking beauty. Two giant, beautiful, sandy colored wings, with an ever light shade of emerald green at the tips, appeared at Castiels back. Dean could see how each glossy feather would bounce with each thrust the angel made. Dean stared at Cas in complete awe, "Cas, your wings, you- you're beautiful." Cas sismt slow up one bit, but he still spoke voice jumpy and moaned every other word. "Th-thats b'cause my win-gs represent you, they ch-change from to our source of af-fection... becAhhuse I love y-you Dean." Screamed Cas, clearly moments away from bliss. Dean didn't know what to with himself, the man angel he loves, loves him back. He wanted to cry, to scream jump everything, but he couldn't, he just knew he'll take care of that. He brought a hand the angels back, and gently touched the joint connecting the wings to his back. Cas screamed like he was on the verge of dying, "Do that again Dean!" Cas demanded voice deep and rushed. Dean touched the joint again, but this time he went up, fingers following the bone structure and touching his feathers. "Oh lord, ah ah Dean, oh my, ugh."

Dean felt it, this was it, he wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was angel baby.

Castiels thrusts become sloppy and desperate. Dean buried his both hands into Cas wings, pushing him over the edge. He screamed as he came over both of their stomachs. White blinding light came back as he screamed, Dean followed soon after he felt the tightness around himself he came in loud moan, spilling his seed inside his lover. They rode out their high until they couldn't sit anymore, and collapsed. The white light faded as Cas laid on top of Dean, his head resting on his chest, breathing hard, and his wings gone. Both were breathing hard, it wasn't until a few minutes later that Cas finally moved himself off, did Deans limp cock slip out as did his cum, running along side his leg. With his mojo he cleaned them both up. Cas somewhat contained himself, but Dean was still breathing heavy he was beyond happy. He hasn't been this happy in forever. He felt complete, he felt whole. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' lower back and kissed the top of his head and whispered "I love you too Cas." He felt Cas smile into his chest.

Once they got redressed Deans phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Dean! Are you okay? Something just happened! I have no clue what it could be." Sam sounded worried.

"What happened Sammy are you okay?" Dean questioned.

"All the towns electricity suddenly blew out! The light bulbs popped, the towns electric company can't explain this, maybe its some sort of angry spirit mob?"

"No Sam, that was me when Dean made me-" Dean placed a hand on Cas mouth silencing him.

"Did you find anything else on emo killer?" Dean changed the subject.

Sam cleared his throat. "Um yeah, I solved it. Turns out she Dr.Hoover was actually crazy, and went on a killing spree."

"So it was just a psycho case?"

"Yeah pretty much. But um, I kind of blew our cover so we gotta go now. I'm a block away from the hotel. I'll meet you there."

Dean shut his phone. "Dammit Sam, we gotta go Cas." And he quickly got all of their belongings and he and Cas started out the door. As they walking out, people in the hallways were staring at them and whispering. Girls were winking at them and guys gave them the jealous eyes. Dean over heard someone complain about the lights going off and shattering and some white bright light coming out of no where. Dean looked at Cas who was blushing. "Maybe we were a little too loud." He commented. Dean smirked and looked over at angel. "Nah baby, that's how you know its good."

Sam had been there the whole time, he solved the case by simply making a few phone calls. He was at the hotel parking next to Deans treasure, waiting for Dean and Cas. He hoped they talked things through because he was not going to deal with a moody Dean or a snappy angel. He knew they knew something because their room was the source of the damn light! He was about twenty-two feet away from the room and it nearly blinded him. He had also heard people scream and complain how the lights suddenly went off. He saw two figures walking towards him, obliviously his companions. His eyebrows knitted together, and rubbed his eyes and looked at them again, and once again to make sure. He busted out laughing as soon as he realized he wasn't seeing things.

1) Cas was blushing  
2) Dean was whispering into his ear as they walked  
3) Cas had a limp in his walk

Sam turned around to laugh in silence, Dean and Cas were just a few feet away.

"Hey Sammy!" Greeted Dean happily, with a big smile on his face.

Sam tried his hardest to contain himself, and turned around. "Hey Dean." He looked to Deans left and greeted the limping angel. "H-hey Cas." He almost, almost laughed. "Hello Sam." He greeted in his usual voice. Then he faced dean, "Dean, we have to hurry Sam said our cover was blown."

Dean ran past Sam and opened the trunk and put their stuff inside. "Come get in!" He quickly claimed into the drivers seat. Sam looked at Cas, and Cas looked at him. Sam had a theory he wanted to test and quickly got into the passenger seat. He waited for Cas to get inside and sit. Castiel winced as he sat down, he reflexively jumped at the sudden pain he felt. 'Holy crap they did!' Thought Sam, as he watched Cas through the view back mirror. Then he turned to Dean who was watching Cas and giving him an apologetic look. Dean turned to Sam to which in turn Sam looked away as if he saw nothing.

About an hour into the drive, Cas had been fidgeting the whole time and Dean kept looking back at him, and occasionally glancing at Sam to see if he was looking. Which he was of course. That's when Sam realized he wasted a whole hour of not teasing them.

"You okay there Cas?" He asked looking back at the angel.

The angel looked embarrassed, but answered. "Yes, I am fine, I just can't get comfortable."

' _Too easy_ ' thought Sam. "Really? I seem to recall you always sitting there and not moving around like you had something up your ass." Sam physically saw both his brother and angel tense. Deans breath hitched and his grip on the wheel got tighter and Cas turned red enough to make a tomato jealous and looked away looking anywhere but the brothers. Sam almost broke but just managed to contain it.

"Anyways, Dean do you have any idea why the towns electricity went out?"

Dean cleared his throat 'Something he does when he's gonna say some bullshit' thought Sam.

"Who cares now we're leaving. They'll figure it out." Dean said a little too uneasy.

Sam nodded, and looked off into the distance. Then looked back at Dean again. "I just remembered something, about the case, when Dr.Hoover would drug her patients she would dress them up in different out fits and take pictures of them. She would do that for a month before she would kill them."

Dean relaxed a bit. "Looks like someone was deprived of playing dollies as a little girl." Dean commented. Sam continued. "She also had a diary, there was an entry where she said she expose her patients with light doses of ecstasy because she wanted to make them feel good and make them forget their problems for a while but some of her male patients were exposed to high amounts of ecstasy before she would kill them. I also read that some of her patients would hit on her so she would um.. in most cases cut off their genitalia. She said she was a virgin. Apparently she believed only someone of up most purity could deflower her. The ones she killed weren't virgins."

Dean flinched and brought a hand down to his lap and looked at Sam with a look of pure terror. "Poor, poor, bastards. Looks like she was the nutshell. Oh and A+ on your choose of words, 'deflower', really?"

'Too easy' thought Sam. "Hm, how about clip her wings? Or de-halo her? Or send her to heaven? Make her see stars and white lights? The ride of her life?"

Both Dean and Cas turned away, looking anywhere but at anyone in the car.

Sam had to contain his laughter, he could not believe they were really that obvious, no wait, he could.

A few awkward silence minutes later, Deans phone rang. He dug one hand in his pocket and flipped open his phone.

Team Free Will was headed to Bobby's place to assist him with some information he needed on a new case.

As Dean pulled into the drive way, Sam bolted out of the impala running inside Bobby's house. He ran to Bobby's study and saw him on his feet with a shotgun in hand pointing it at him. "Dammit boy, I almost shot you! Could you get any calmer? Idjit." He said and sat down again putting the gun down. Sam heard the door open and quickly sat down and picked up a random book. Bobby was watching him and lifted an eyebrow up. Sam spoke quickly to Bobby. "They frick-fracked." Bobby almost yelled but Dean and Cas walked inside.

"So what do we got so far?" Asked Dean, Cas at his side, a little to close.

"Not any virgins." Mumbled Bobby, Sam, being the only one who heard him, snickered.

Dean sensed something was off, but choose not to question it so went to the kitchen to get a beer.

Sam and Bobby watched Dean exit and quickly looked at Cas.  
"So Cas," Sam said in a low voice, "what were you saying about Dean over the phone? He made you what?" Sam asked not-so-innocently.

Cas' eyes light up and his face instantly flushed. He looked to the side away from both men. "I don't think I'm supposed to talk about what happened in the bedroom, between Dean and I."

Bobby shook his head, slapped a hand on his face and breathed out something that sounded something like 'Idjits'.

Dean returned with a beer in hand to find Cas a blushing mess, Sam laughing his ass off and Bobby shaking his head.

Dean too, blushed and looked away "Son of a bitch."

 

Extra.

A few months later, Dean and Cas were working with a case along with the others. Dean was in Bobby's house in the study, he was currently looking for a book that had info on leprechauns. They weren't just all about lucky charms.

"Maybe you should try looking in the shelf, you know where the books are."

Dean sprang around and quickly whipped out his gun, locked and loaded, pointing at the queen of bitches.

"Crowley, you dick what the fuck are you doing here!" Dean spat out venomously.

Crowley chuckled and raised his hands, as if he were surrendering. "Relax cowboy, I only came to chat. So why don't you tuck it in?" He said coolly, his eyes fixed in the gun.

"How about no" Dean said stepping a bit closer. "What do you want you son of a bitch!"

Crowley scoffed, "Only to talk mate. You see, I've been hearing things. That you have being getting very hush hush information." He explained, and started pacing back and forth before he stopped. "Just who exactly are you shagging to get that kind of information!" Crowley yelled.

Dean was about to release the raged beast within, when suddenly a third being entered the room.

"Who Dean decides to have the sex with is none of your business Crowley. Dean is smart he figures out things so he doesn't need to have intercourse to gain information! He doesn't go off and 'shag' random women anymore, he knows what he wants and what he has now. He doesn't 'do the do' or 'hit it and quit it' or 'tap dat' he's currently in a serious relationship. So the only 'frick-frack' he gets comes from his loved one." Huffed out a very pissed off blue eyed angel.

Dean didn't know rather to shoot Crowley or die. Dying seems more appropriate.

Crowley looked at Cas as if he had said the sun was green.

Suddenly Crowley had an idea. "You know Castiel, Dean here is a real ladies man, I bet he goes into pubs and screws any pretty thing in a skirt, and comes on home like he didn't do a thing."

Dean looked at Cas his nostrils were flared, his eyes focused on the demon king, like a hawk would to its prey.

"Look here you son of a bitch, Dean isn't like that! He's with someone he loves and he's not going anywhere because I won't let him, I love him and he loves me. Leave now you snake before I kill you." Cas said angrily, his fists balled up and his look fierce.

"Or in a trench coat apparently." Crowley gave a shit eating grin, and looked at them. "I bloody knew it! I knew the Winchester was fucking the angel!" Crowley said in a tone that would sound like he just won the apocalypse. He turned to Cas and cheekily added, "BTW, from the way you're limping mate, I'm guessing you're the skirt."

Cas was about to loose his shit when Crowley quickly said "You owe me twenty bottles of Craig moose!" And vanished. Dean turned around to find Sam and Bobby standing at the door, weapons in hand looking at them. Then he looked at Cas who was looking at him. "Sam told me "frick-frack" was a nice way of saying hot, steamy, sex. Did I use the term correctly? Because that's how ours is. Especially when you dig your fingers through my wings while you're-"

Bobby exclaimed and boomed out of the room yelling 'TMI' and Sam was laughing and looking disgusted at the same time.

Dean really wanted to die now.


End file.
